


Came Back Wrong

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Grunkle Ford, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford who comes out of the portal is strange. Dark Stancest.





	Came Back Wrong

Ford who comes out of portal is- strange.

“Stan,” he says, smiling when their eyes meet, closing his arms around Stan when Stan gets close enough.

It’s amazing, first. The kids and Soos forgive Stan, the FBI agents are dealt with; all is set for Ford to re-enter the world. When he and Stan are left alone, Stan is utterly surprised when Ford grabs him from his neck and pulls him close for a kiss. “I’ve missed you,” he says, and it’s the best thing Stan has ever heard.

Soon things get- complicated.

Ford slides back into his life with surprising ease, like he never really left it. He charms the kids, Wendy and Soos, winning their hearts and loyalty; Stan can only wonder when Ford became so good at social interactions. With Stan, however, Ford gets progressively weirder; he demands Stan’s attention when Stan is supposed to be giving tours, drawing him away from family moments with Dipper and Mabel. He kind of wants to tell Ford to knock it off, but he also doesn’t. He’s been missing his brother for thirty years. He’s not going to push him away.

He’s not going to do that even Ford is crowding him up against the wall, keeping him from joining the kids and Soos from watching some Ducktective reruns, in order to figure out when exactly the plot started going wrong.

“I want you,” Ford says.

Ford doesn’t stop to wait for Stan to react, or at least agree to anything; he starts stripping Stan, peeling off his undershirt and going for his boxers, starting to push them down. When Stan tries to protest, he is silenced by a hot hand that slides between his legs, against his naked groin that hasn’t got any attention in years. From Ford’s slight smile, he can tell his brother is well aware of that.

“I’ve waited twenty years to have you again, Stanley. Don’t deny me.”

Stan doesn’t, although there is something horribly wrong about that statement and Ford is going too fast, leaving Stan’s boxers tangled around his ankles before spinning him around, pushing him towards the bed. Stan falls onto the mattress with a soft thud and Ford is instantly climbing up upon him, pushing his fingers into Stan’s ass crack, stroking the sensitive skin between his cheeks. The touch makes Stan stiffen, which is the only thing that slows Ford down that night.

“Push your ass up and squeeze your thighs together,” Ford commands, getting up on his own knees as he takes his hands to his belt.

Stan hears the buckle click, which makes him swallow hard; he does as he was told, lifting his ass up high while keeping his thighs close together, pressing his face into his arms.

_This is what you w-_

A thick, hard cock pushes between his clenched thighs and stays there for a moment; he can feel Ford grasping his thighs from the sides, pushing them tighter together as he lets them cradle his cock. It doesn’t hurt in any way, but Stan has no idea what to think of it. This is too fast.

“If only,” Ford starts, but doesn’t stop to explain what the hell he’s talking about; instead he moves his hands up to Stan’s hips, gripping them hard as he starts to thrust.

It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t hurt, Stan has never once said no, Ford is nice to him- it still feels wrong, all of it, and Stan does want it to stop, even if Ford’s hand is so warm and tight when it closes around his cock. He bites his arm, trying to keep from making any sound, but a tiny whine keeps coming from his throat, echoing in the room; it makes Ford laugh.

“You are so easy in every world, Stan.”

The words make his stomach lurch, but it doesn’t stop his cock from twitching away in Ford’s hand when he starts to climax, and of course Ford isn’t stopped by anything at all. Even after Stan wants to crumble down on the bed and curl up, Ford’s grip on his hips remains tight, keeping them up as Ford fucks his thighs, slicking Stan’s skin with his pre-come until he’s coming too, his load hot as some of it lands on Stan’s thighs.

Stan is allowed to fall slack on the bed, then, but Ford remains right by his side, curling up tight against him.

“I love you, Stan,” Ford says, and it’s still everything Stan has ever wanted to hear, making his eyes squeeze shut as Ford’s arms wrap around him. He tries to take deep breaths, calm himself. He wonders where he lost the plot of this, why he feels like he’s sleeping with a stranger.

“The more you scream, the more in control I feel,” is what Ford says the next time they fuck, when he takes Stan’s ass for real, but it makes no difference; Stan is still lost.


End file.
